coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Duckworth
'Tommy Duckworth ' born in September 1992 is the son of Terry and Lisa Duckworth. His mother was knocked down by a car when he was just a baby, and was later sold by his evil father Terry to his grandparents the Hortons (Lisa's parents), much to the distress of his other grandparents Jack and Vera Duckworth, who briefly looked after him. However he began to get regular visits to Jack and Vera, and was even given back to them briefly by Terry when the Hortons couldn't keep up paying the money, but eventually got full custody of him until he was eighteen. In 2011, Tommy returned to the Street looking for Jack, only to learn he was dead. He moved in with Tyrone Dobbs a friend of Jack who considered him as a son. Tommy had an eye for the ladies, especially barmaid Tina McIntyre. Biography 1992-2011: Early Years Tommy was born by caesarean whilst his father Terry was in Strangeways Prison for GBH. After spending a little time at 9 Coronation Street, Tommy and Lisa moved back to her parents house in Blackpool. Lisa and Tommy came back to the Street in January 1993 to live with her lover, Des Barnes. Sadly, Lisa was knocked down by a car outside The Rovers Return, and died on 12th February 1993. Tommy's grandparents, Jack and Vera Duckworth, loved having their baby grandson living with them, but as both were getting on with years they struggled to look after him. Vera gave up her job to look after Tommy full time, stretching the Duckworth's finances to breaking point and forcing Vera to start shoplifting just to put food on the table but she looked forward to the end of the year when Terry would be released, and they could all rebuild their lives as one family. Unfortunately, Terry had other ideas, and on Christmas Eve 1993 he told Jack and Vera that he had sold Tommy to Lisa's parents Geoff and Doreen Horton. Jack and Vera still saw Tommy regularly, but missed having him living with them. In June 1996, Terry appeared back in the Street with Tommy. The Hortons had failed to pay the £2,000 a year they had agreed to pay Terry for Tommy. Eventually the Hortons got him back by paying £10,000, and got Terry to sign a document giving them total custody of Tommy until he was eighteen. Jack and Vera however regularly began to visit Tommy. 2011-: Return Tommy began to travel around the world between 2010 to 2011. He turned up on the Street in March 2011 asking Tyrone where Jack was, and was shocked to hear that he had died. He currently works as a mechanic with Tyrone and Kevin Webster who took an instant disliking to him. He had his eyes on barmaid Tina McIntyre. When Tina and boyfriend Graeme Proctor split up after he left with new wife Xin ( a sham wedding, which Tina was involved in) they dated briefly, but it didn't work out. Tommy was happy when Tina moved into Tyrone's house as a lodger after she was forced out of the Corner Shop flat by Dev Alahan to make way for his daughter Amber. However, much to Tommy's dismay, Tina began dating local doctor Matt Carter, and Tommy attempted to warn him off, but it only drew them closer together.Tina and Tommy went a date in the Bistro, however it didn't go down to well when Tommy found a peice of paper that Tina had written, which had Tommy's pro's and con's on. Tommy was angry with Tina and vice versus but they eventually got back together after Tommy's grandfather, Geoff, who brought Tommy up had died. Tommy was incredibly sad but was managing until Tommy's dad, who he had never properly known, Terry Duckworth, showed up and, not knowing that Tommy was his son, punched him in the face for refusing to move his campervan. When Terry found out from Jason and Gary that Tommy had inheridted £12,000 from Geoff in his will, Terry is back to his old tricks trying to convince Tommy that he wants him to work with him so he can get the money off Tommy. Tina, among others, doesn't trust Terry but Tommy, desperate to have a proper dad, allows Terry back into his life. See also *Full list of appearances Category:1992 births Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Duckworth family Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:1992 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 10a Coronation Street